


Stiles Next door

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Boys In Love, Cheating Derek, Daddy Kink, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Moving, Nipple Licking, Older Derek Hale, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Sibling Love, Threesome - F/M/M, Thumb-sucking, Titty Twister, Underwater Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, boy on boy, necking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shows up in Beacon Hills unexpectedly, so he could spend his last summer with his dad, Scott, Melissa and boyfriend Derek Hale; before moving there all together. <br/>when things start to take the wrong turn down the road for him and his happy life. <br/>but maybe things won't turn out so bad after all. </p><p> “Stiles listen there’s something I need to tell you!” her voice filled with sadness. She hated having to be the one to break the bad news to him.</p><p>“Okay what’s up?”</p><p>“Well it’s about Derek.”</p><p>“What about him, is he okay?”</p><p>“Yeah he’s fine; actually he’s better then fine.”</p><p>“Then what’s the problem?” Stiles being confused and not understanding what Erica was trying to say.</p><p>Reaching her hand out she popped a disc into the player turning it to one track. “Just listen to this; it will explain everything.”  Erica then turn the music up so Stiles could hear the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just you remind you all Derek will be 23 and Stiles will be 16 in this story. if you don't like the Sterek paring then please do not read and leave rude comments; on the other hand for the one's who like the Sterek pairing please leave your review i would love to know what you think, also there will be more added to this. also song used in the story will be by different people starting from the the vamps to other songs.

_Hearing the car horn beep outside his window, Stiles took off like a bat out of hell down the stairs; gently kissing his mom goodbye he was ready to spend his summer with his dad, step brother and not to mention his boyfriend._

_“Later mom!” Stiles shouted behind him walking out the door._

_“Be careful and drive safe!” was all he heard before tossing his bag into the backseat and climbing up front with his all time favorite best friend._

_“Let’s get this show on the road girl.”_

_“Well someone is in a hurry.” Erica smirked; throwing the gear shift in to drive she sped off down the road._

_“Well duh, not only do I get to see Derek but my dad and Scott.”_

_Erica hung her head at the mention of Derek’s name; sucking in a deep breath she gripped the wheel tight._

_“Stiles listen there’s something I need to tell you!” her voice filled with sadness. She hated having to be the one to break the bad news to him._

_“Okay what’s up?”_

_“Well it’s about Derek.”_

_“What about him, is he okay?”_

_“Yeah he’s fine; actually he’s better then fine.”_

_“Then what’s the problem?” Stiles being confused and not understanding what Erica was trying to say._

_Reaching her hand out she popped a disc into the player turning it to one track. “Just listen to this; it will explain everything.”  Erica then turn the music up so Stiles could hear the words._

**_Can we talk about your boyfriend? He's a dead end ha_** **** __  
And if I got to tell you why, it's only goanna make you cry  
Let's talk about your boyfriend for a minute  
He's got a secret and he's telling you lies, oh what a lovely guy.

_After listening to a few lyrics he still didn’t quite understand what she was trying to tell him, reaching his hand out he turned down the music._

_“Erica I still don’t understand, just tell me already.”_

_“I can’t Stiles please just listen to the track.” Her eyes filled with tears knowing she was going to hurt her best friend._

**_Let me tell you 'bout your boyfriend, yeah he's got another girlfriend_** **** __  
Baby I just gotta let you know, you really gotta let him go  
Let me tell you 'bout your boyfriend, yeah he's got another girlfriend  
And I can hear 'em through the bedroom wall, you know she ain't no friend at all.

 **** _Cause everybody knows it and everybody knew before_  
But no one ever told you girl, well baby that's what I'm here for  
His dirty little secrets are banging on his bedroom floor  
Oh he's a fricking cheater yeah, I dunno what you do it for.}

_Stiles turned in his seat so he was face his friend, pissed he shot her a death glare. “Are you telling me Derek is fucking around on me Erica?”_

_“No I’m trying to tell you he got a puppy, duh didn’t you listen to the lyrics?”_

_“No I know Derek better than anyone, he wouldn’t do that. Why are lying to me?”_

_“I’m not lying Stiles I swear to you Derek is seeing someone else.”_

_“You wish he was seeing someone else because you like him, you’ve always liked him; you just want him for yourself, so you’re trying to break us up. Why would you do that?”_

_“This has nothing to do with me; I’m just trying to keep you from getting hurt.”_

_“Whatever I don’t believe you.” Stiles shook his head hurt that his best friend would try to take away the only good thing in his life, the one thing that keeps him going._

_“Fine believe what you want, until you see it but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”_

_“Fine!” Stiles turned away from his friend only to look out the window, when he started thinking about the last time he had seen Derek._

_Flash back._

  
Derek crashed his lips Stiles’ while walking back to the bed, once there alpha pinned Stiles down with lying on top of him. – allowing his hands to roam the younger males body until reaching the top of his waist band.

Sliding his thumb down inside his boyfriend’s jeans, while the other was pressed against the button slipping it out of its place for better access.

“God Stiles I wanted to do this for long.” Derek all but whimpered.

Wrapping his long lanky fingers around Stiles cock the alpha began stroking him, making the younger male whine out in pleasure.

“Der please just fuck me!”

“No not yet, this isn’t just about fucking, I want this to last baby.”

Soon enough thing became heated like really heated with picking up their pace both Derek and Stiles fully naked and ready to rock and roll.

When all the sudden the sound of Erica’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

End of flash back

_“Stiles! Really is the whole ride back home going to be like this?”_

_“Like What Erica? I just want to see Derek right now.”_

_“You know what if I would of known you were going to act like this, I wouldn’t have told you.”_

_“So what you would just let me walk in and catch him cheating on me? What kind of friend are you.”_

_“I was trying to be a good one but since you don’t believe me anyway I’m done trying. Now can we please stop talking about asshole Derek and talk about you?”_

_“Nah not in mood, I’d rather think about asshole Derek as you called him, I mean Christ Erica he is my boyfriend I’m sorry he didn’t want you.”_

_After about 27 hours of driving they had finally made it to Beacon hills without trying to kill each other. – And right now all Stiles wanted to do was hit the sack for the night, with it being about 3 in morning._

_Once at his dad house they pulled into the drive way, only parking long enough for Stiles to climb out and grab his bag. – saying his goodbye to Erica he shut the door and went about his way._

_Scoffing his tried feet up the driveway making his way to the front door when all the sudden two big strong arms wrap around him._

_“Hey buddy, I missed you.”_

_“Hey yeah I missed you too. Where’s Scott?”_

_“Ugh he went out a bit earlier with some friends, I’m sure if you call him he will come get you.” john nodded his head to his son’s pocket._

_“Nah it’s okay I’m goanna hit the sack for the night, long drive you know?”_

_John nodded his head with a small pat to his son’s shoulder he murmured. “Well I’m off to bed, just wanted to make sure you got in okay, night bud.”_

_“Yeah night dad thanks again.” Stiles hung his head and headed for his bedroom._

_Once in his room Stiles shut the door behind him instantly remembering all those nights he shared with boyfriend Derek Hale. – Smirking to himself he shuffled over to the bed tossing his bag on top of it._

_Then off come the shoes following with his t shirt, Stiles tossed them in the middle of the floor only to plop down on the bed not even bothering to change his clothes.  Do to being way too tired._

_Reaching into his pocket he fished around for his phone, when finding it he sent out a text to no one other then Derek; his Derek._

**_Text to Derek Hale,_ **

**_From Stiles. – Hey I know your probably sleeping, but I just wanted to let you know I miss you._ **

_Laying the phone one the bed Stiles quietly waited for a reply from his Derek, almost asleep when his phone beeps._

**_Text to Stiles,_ **

**_From Derek. – Actually I was thinking of you._ **

**_From Stiles, - And care to tell me what about of me you thinking about there?_ **

**_From Derek, - All of you I couldn’t think of just one part because you taste so sweet._ **

_Stiles smirked at the last text from Derek, while replying. – **From Stiles, - why don’t you come over and tell me what I taste like then?**_

**_From Derek,- Not you upset you or anything babe but it’s a long, maybe tomorrow._ **

_And with that being said Stiles said his goodnights to Derek and it was lights out for Stiles._


	2. Chapter 2

_The next morning Stiles woke to the sound of Scott’s voice shouting in his ear, not to mention his older brother bouncing him on top of him.  “Dude wake the hell up!” Scott shouted happy to finally see his younger brother by only a year._

_“I’m up get off me!” Stiles smacked at his brother wanting him to get off of him._

_“Not huh Mother fucker you aint up until your ass is out of the bed.” Scott continued to bounce on top of his little brother._

_“Well we have an issue here; I can’t get up with you sitting on top of me idiot!” Stiles shouted._

_Climbing off of Stiles he sat down next to him.”So what time did you get in?”_

_“Umm around 3, I asked dad where you were. He said you were out with some friends.”_

_“Why didn’t you call me? I would came back and got you man, I couldn’t wait until you got here.”_

_“Honestly I was tired it was a long drive, and I didn’t want to bother you.”_

_“Bother me really Stiles? Man I was just trying to pass time until you got here.”_

_“No big deal Scott, really anyway enough about me, what are you doing today? I thought maybe we could go out and paint ball.”_

_“Nothing really just goanna over a friends and chill for while wanna come?”_

_Stiles only nodded his head, just wanting to spend some type of time with his brother. – “What’s for breakfast I’m starving?”_

_“Dad is making pancakes.” Scott nodded his head towards the door._

_Climbing out of bed Stiles snatched his bag of clothes, unzipping he snatched out a white v neck t shirt and a pair of black dark wash jeans._

_Tossing his clothes up and over his shoulder he went about his morning routine. – In the bathroom Stiles adjusted the water making as hot as he could stand it. Stripping out of his dirty jeans and boxers he tossed them behind the bathroom door._

_Once done in the shower he wrapped himself in white threaded towel, and began drying himself so he gets dressed. – When dry Stiles slid his boxers up over the lower half of his body, following with rest of his clothes._

_Parting ways with the bathroom, he headed down to the kitchen not only to eat but see his dad and step mom Melissa. Stuffing his hands into his pocket he shuffled around for his phone, finding it he sent out a text._

**_To Derek Hale_ **

**_From Stiles, - Morning babe just woke up and started thinking of you._ **

_Sliding the phone back inside his pocket shuffled into the kitchen where his family sat awaiting him. “Morning Dad, mom.” Stiles smirked when Melissa turned to look at him._

_“Oh my god, when did you get here?” Melissa voice being high pitched do to being happy to see him._

_“Last night, dad didn’t tell you I was here?”_

_“NO!  I was at work I just got in about an hour ago.”_

_“So then dad had enough time to tell you, why didn’t you tell her?” Stiles shot his dad a glare._

_“I wanted to surprise her.” John smirked up at his son._

_“Wait how is it that you and Scott both knew he was coming and no one told me.”_

_“Well that’s because Scott and both talked to him yesterday.” John smirked again_

_“Assholes!” Melissa smirked, standing up she pulled her other son into a hug._

_“It’s nice to see you too mom.” Stiles smiled._

_Sitting down they chatted over breakfast about School, work and amgost other things. – When finally done with breakfast the boys helped John and Melissa clean up and then went about their day together._

_“Stiles I’m getting ready to go, you still coming?”_

_“Yeah man.”_

_Grabbing their things they said their goodbyes to john and Melissa and headed out the door. – climbing in Scott’s brand new car he reached his hand out turning the music up, hearing the sounds of that girl by All time low blare throughout the speakers._

_Throwing the gear shift down into drive Scott squealed wheels out of the drive way, only to make Stiles laugh and john to shake his head._

_“So where we going?” Stiles wondered._

_“To a friend’s house, you met him before but I don’t know if you’ll remember him or not.” Scott smirked because the last time he had introduced these two he could tell Stiles really liked him, and just didn’t say anything because rather his brother was gay or not he stilled loved him._

_“A name would be nice; I mean I would like to know if I have to plan an escape if this guy is some kind of a mass murder or something.” Stiles just laughed._

_“Just hold your horses would ya, he’s really not that bad. He’s actually my alpha.”_

_When arriving Scott shut the car off climbing out he shut the door behind himself, making his way to his brother’s side; waiting on him to get out._

_Going inside Scott knocked once and opened the door, walking inside they were greeted by the whole pack minus one person._

_“Who’s this?” Isaac asked shooting the true alpha a glare._

_“Guys this is my little brother Stiles, he’s here for the summer.”_

_Just then a tall dark haired older man walked into the room, not even paying any mind to what was going on until Scott spoke up._

_“Derek hey you remember my brother Stiles right?” Scott waved his hand up and down in front of Stiles._

_“Dude I’m not some type of blow up doll to show off.” Stiles smacked at Scott once more._

_Looking up from the floor Derek’s eyes flashed a bright red curving his lips into a smirk._

_“Yeah, how could I forget about Stiles?” Derek locked his red eyes with Stiles whiskey browns making the younger male blush._

_“So Stiles we are going to be watching a movie, are you goanna be joining us?” Derek slowly started flirting with the young male._

_“What are we watching?”_

_“The Gallows it’s a scary movie.”_

_“Man I don’t do scary movies.”_

_“Aw c’mon you’ll be okay, Scott will keep you safe.” Derek turned his back to the pack and Stiles making his way to the living room._

_With everyone being parried up on the couches Stiles had no choice but to sit with Scott, I mean sure he could sit next to Derek but then risk blowing their cover._

_Hitting play on the movie they all sat eating and throwing popcorn at each other when all the sudden something popped up on the screen making Stiles shout like a little girl and cover his eyes._

_“AHHHH, shit man I don’t do scary movies.” Splitting his fingers Stiles peaked through them trying to see what was going on with the movie. – when the sounds of phone beeped making him jump again._

**_Text from Derek Hale,_ **

**_To Stiles, - scared cat._ **

**_To Derek_ **

**_From Stiles, - fuck you Der._ **

**_Derek to Stiles, - So why didn’t you tell me you were here in town?_ **

**_Stiles to Derek, - Because I thought you knew I was coming._ **

**_Derek to Stiles,- No I didn’t know or I wouldn’t of had everyone come over, but anyway listen come back over later after everyone leaves; so we can spend some time together._ **

_Looking up from his phone Stiles eyes instantly locked with Derek’s, smirking he replied._

**_Stiles to Derek,- Sounds good, I’ve missed you._ **

_Laying their phones down so they could watch the rest of the movie Derek nodded his head to Stiles smirking now he know Stiles was pudgy in his hands._

_Well that was until they heard the loft door slide open, turning his head paid no mind to who just come through the door. – sliding the door shut she made her way over to the couch where alpha Derek Hale was sitting._

_Sitting down she wrapped her arm around Derek’s waist, this only seemed to piss Stiles off shooting his boyfriend a death glare as to say who the hell that is._

_When his phone beeped again letting him know Derek had just texted him. **Derek to Stiles,- don’t look at me like that, she’s just a close friend. Her name is Breaden. There’s nothing to worry about okay.**_

_Derek’s eyes flashed red once more while locking eyes with Stiles once more trying to reassure him they were okay only to get a nod from his boyfriend._


	3. Chapter 3

_Stiles sat watching Derek with Braeden for as long as he could before having enough, standing up he excused himself from the living room heading to the bathroom. – hurt and pissed that the alpha would allow this girl to be rubbing all up on him in front of him or at all, knowing they were together._

_Heading to the bathroom he made it about more than half way up the hallway, when he suddenly felt two arms wrap around his waist and lips attached to his neck._

_“Hey, hey what’s wrong?” His voice filled with worry knowing something was bothering Stiles._

_“Nothing I just have to use the bathroom, get off of me.” Stiles snapped at him._

_“Stiles come on don’t lie to me, I can tell when something is wrong with you. I mean we’ve only been together for a year. “_

_“Derek please just leave me alone. I have to use the bathroom.” Stiles snapped again at the alpha. Because he tried to ignore the fact that this girl was all over his man, but he just couldn’t do it anymore._

_“Alright!” Derek unwrapped his arms from Stiles waist heading back to the living room._

_Once back in the living room Derek took his seat sitting back down next to the girl, resuming the same position they were in before he had left._

_While Stiles sat in the bathroom trying to clam himself so he didn’t go back out to where Scott and his pack sat watching the movie and give way him seeing Derek._

_When pulling himself back together Stiles made his way back out to the living room, only to see this girl’s head lying in Derek’s lap which only pissed him more._

_Walking over to his brother Stiles leaned down into his ear while tapping his shoulder. “Hey man look I’m goanna head out, and go home.”_

_“Is everything okay?”_

_“Yeah, yeah I’m just tired and wanna go home and lay down.” The younger male tried acting like nothing was bothering him._

_“Alright well here, take my car Derek can bring me home.”_

_Overhearing the conversation Derek cocked his head to the side, hearing his neck bones pop._

_“Derek’s doing what now?”The alpha turned his attention to the brothers._

_“Stiles is heading out, he’s going home; so you can give me a ride home.” Scott nodded towards his little brother._

_“You’re leaving? I can give you a ride if you want?” Derek’s voice filled with hope that Stiles would say yes._

_“Alright,” the younger male shrugged his shoulders._

_Using his hands the alpha slid himself forwards on the couch, going to stand up when he pushed back down._

_“No hey don’t get up I’m comfortable.”  Braeden whined at the alpha._

_“I’m goanna give Stiles here a ride home, I’ll be right back.”_

_Rolling his eyes Stiles turned his back to the alpha. “Know what I’m out of here!” Stiles stomped off out the loft door._

_“Stiles wait up I said I would take you!” Derek shouted behind him as he shoved Braeden off him and into the floor._

_“Derek!” Braeden shouted._

_“Sorry I have to go.” Derek snatched his keys up off the coffee table chasing behind his boyfriend._

_Once outside he noticed his younger boyfriend leaning against Scott’s car with his arms folded into his chest._

_“Listen I’m just goanna take myself home, you can go back inside with your friends.”_

_“Stiles please just let me take you home and explain this.”_

_“Nah I’m good thanks anyway though.”_

_“Stiles c’mon don’t do this.” The alpha tried his best to get close to Stiles but couldn’t._

_“I’m goanna go.” Was all that said, climbing into the car Stiles sped off down the road like a bat out of hell only to leave Derek standing there looking like an idiot._

_Kicking at the dirt the alpha cursed himself for making Stiles so mad at him, snatching his phone out of the his back pocket he sent out a text._

**_Derek to Stiles,- Are you Still coming over later, I really want to see you?_ **

**_Stiles to Derek,-  know what I actually think I might stay in tonight, see you tomorrow._ **

_With that being said the alpha stomped off back inside the loft, only to overhear his pack talking about him and Stiles._

_“What just happened?” Isaac questioned the pack. “Like really what did we miss, because we really missed something?”_

_“I don’t know man, but it doesn’t look good, I mean I have never seen Derek Hale chase after anybody.” Scott shook his head._

_“I have an idea, why don’t you all just shut up and mind your own damn business.” Derek’s voice was loud and mean more like ready to kill._

_“Excuse me but I need to talk you!”Braeden snapped at the alpha._

_“About what?”Derek barked back._

_“You just me on the floor for that guy!”_

_“So not my problem you wouldn’t move.”_

_“Well I’m sorry I was comfortable.”_

_“You heard me offer him a ride home; I wasn’t trying to rude to the boy.”_

_“No I don’t think that’s what’s going on here, I think there’s more between you two.” Braeden shouted at him._

_“Whatever Braden think what you want.”  Derek barked back as he turn his back to walk away going to his room._

_“So you’re not even going to try denying it Derek?”_

_Having enough of Braeden’s mouth Derek stopped in tracks, turning back around to look at her._

_“You know what? You can get the fuck out of my house!” Derek growled gritting through his teeth._

_“Fuck you Derek.”  Braeden stormed out of the loft now both Stiles and Braeden pissed at him._

_Shuffling back into the living room Derek glared to his pack. “Scott go home!”_

_“But- But Stiles has my car.”_

_“Walk home.”_

_Gathering their things the pack made their way out the door. – A little while Derek lies on the couch clutching his phone tightly in his hand hopefully hoping Stile would text him._

_Jumping startled as he heard the sound of her sweet soft voice. “Hey.”_

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“I wanted to say I was sorry about earlier, I was just mad because you threw me on the floor.”_

_“Don’t worry about it, c’mere.” Sitting up Derek reached his hand out grabbing a hold of her, pulling her down to him._

_“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t of threw you on the floor.” The alpha whispered taking her lips into his very own, kissing her hard and deep._

_while his boyfriend Stiles sat at home now feeling bad for yelling at Derek the way he did and thinking he was over reacting._

_Sitting up and climbing off the bed Stiles tossed his shoes on over his feet. Once having his shoes on he shuffled over to the window climbing out of it heading back to Derek._

_Why? Because he felt bad and thought maybe he was just overreacting and letting Erica get into this head when he seen Braeden all over his man._

_Sucking in a deep breath he shuffled over to the loft door, debating if he should knock or not. – deciding not to Stiles slide the door open._

_Walking his jaw unhinged itself as if it had a mind of its own at seeing something way worse than earlier._

_“Are you trying to taste what she ate for breakfast?” Stiles folded his arms into his chest._

_Stiles had just walked in on Derek shoving his tongue down this hoe’s throat and hand up under her resting on her tits._

_Catching Derek off guard he turned to see a very pissed off Stiles yet again tonight. “It’s not what it looks like.”_

_“So you weren’t shoving your tongue down her throat then?”_

_“Stiles let me explain.” Derek jumped off the couch walking towards the younger male. When reaching him he tried pulling Stiles over to him._

_“Don’t touch me.”_

_“Stiles please,”_

_“No you should of thought about this before you started kissing her!”_

_“Baby please just come sit down and let me explain.” Derek pleaded trying to grab a hold of stiles._

_“Derek I said don’t fucking touch me; do you even know why I came back here?”_

_“Because I asked you too.”_

_“No I came back here to tell you I was sorry and that maybe I was over reacting about the friend thing, but I guess I was wrong I thought maybe Erica was just getting to me. I came back here to tell you I fucking loved you.”Stiles eyes began to burn filling with tears as he shouted at the alpha._

_With hearing the words I love you come out Stiles mouth, Derek took a step closer to Stiles pulling him into his chest trying to hold him tight when he heard it again._

_“I fucking love you Derek, and this how I get treated. “_

_“It’s not like that baby, I love you more anything, and she means nothing to me.”Derek whispered._

_Pulling back out of the alpha’s grip Stiles went off. “She means nothing to you, I can’t tell from where I’m standing Derek I would say just go fuck her Derek but you probably already done that.”_

_“Stiles please let me hold you.”_

_“No because I don’t wanna be in love with you no more, I hate you I don’t even want to touch you, fuck you; I don’t even want to be around you right now.”_

_“Hey c’mon on don’t say those things you don’t hate me, your just mad.” Derek’s eyes filled with tears._

_“Don’t ever touch me again Derek, I loved you so much but now I can’t even stand to look at you. I fucking hate you.”_

_“Stiles please,” Derek dropped to his knees. “Please I’m begging you give me another chance.”_

_“No you betrayed me, you played me, and slayed me. You hurt me like I’ve never been hurt before. You chose to disown me for other people you wanted in your life more.”_

_At this point Derek the big bad alpha was a wreck, tears flowing down his face while on his knees begging and pleading with Stiles. He felt as if his heart just broke into a million pieces._

_“Braeden means nothing to me Stiles please, she was just a quick fuck while we were apart.”_

_“So Erica was right and I didn’t believe her because I wanted to love you Derek. I’m done with you I’m gone.” With that being said Stiles stormed out the door heading home, his face redder than red from crying his whole body aching from the pain of his cracking into a million pieces._

_Thinking he be a damn fool to even think about forgiving Derek and giving him another chance and just to get hurt, fucked and used again._


	4. Chapter 4

_Standing outside his front door, Stiles pulled his sleeve over his hand to wipe the tears that rolled down his red face. Not wanting his dad or anyone else seeing him crying because then they would ask questions and right now that’s the last thing he needed or wanted._

_After drying his tears he turned the door handle on the front door only to peak his head inside seeing no one was around, walking in Stiles quietly closed the door behind himself quickly making to the steps he started for his room._

_Once in the room, he tossed himself down on the bed landing on his stomach, arms wrapping around the pillow that laid in front of him; Stiles buried his face quietly beginning to sob again._

_now wishing he would of listened to his friend when she had told him that the love of his life was cheating on him, but no he didn’t want to listen nor believe her because he was so head over heels in love with Derek fucking hale it was unreal._

_Quietly lying in his bed he closed his eyes trying to push the pain away and get some sleep, but it seemed like the more he tried to push his feelings for the alpha away the more he hurt and cried._

_Stiles felt as if his whole body ached with a shooting pain from his slowly cracking and breaking heart, all he’s ever wanted was for Derek to love and feel for him the way he did for the alpha; but now that was never going to happen because Derek had thrown their one chance at love away all to be with someone else._

_With not being able to sleep, he reached inside his pocket fishing around for his phone, when finding it he sent out a text._

**_To; Erica_ **

**_From Stiles, - you doing anything?_ **

**_To Stiles;_ **

**_From Erica,- Not really what’s up?_ **

**_Stiles to Erica- I need someone to talk to, think I can come over for a bit?_ **

**_Erica to Stiles- Yeah sure, everything okay?_ **

****_Stiles to Erica- Not really I need to get out of this house.  
  
_

_Sliding his phone back into his pocket he pushed himself up off the bed, shuffling over to his bedroom window he climbed out and down the side of the house heading for Erica’s._

_Climbing back inside his brothers car he throw the gearshift into drive and speed off down the street.- when arriving at his friends he seen Erica sitting outside on her porch waiting his arrival._

_When climbing out of the car Erica could instantly tell he had been crying. “Oh Stiles what’s wrong?”_

_“I’m sorry I snapped at you and didn’t believe you I really am.” Stiles sobbed being taking into Erica’s embrace._

_“It’s okay not a big deal, what happened?”_

_“I went to Derek’s with Scott; and De- Derek, was with her.”_

_“Son of a bitch Stiles I’m so sorry.”_

_“I just don’t get it Erica why would he do this to me, was I not good enough for him?”_

_“It has nothing to do with that, Derek just an asshole all he cares about is when and whose going to get his dick wet for him, and that meant hurting you in the process of it all.”_

_“All I wanted was for him to love me, I thought tonight was the night I’d tell him I loved him and he take me in his arms and tell me he loved me back Erica I just don’t know what to do anymore, I can’t even look at him.”_

_“I know buddy and I’m so sorry, I only tried to warn you because I didn’t want to see this happen to you.”_

_Tighten her grip on Stiles she slowly pulled him inside the house, sitting him down on the couch where she could comfort him so much better._

_Using her right hand she began rubbing it up and down his back over top his t shirt, tears soaking through hers as he buried his head into her shoulder._

_“I really loved him!” Stiles sobbed out again._

_“Shh I know you do; it’s all going to be okay. I’ll take care of him don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.”_

_“No I don’t need you fighting with him, he’s not worth your time.”_

_“No what he’s not worth is your time, tears, heart he’s not worth having you; he’s worth nothing. So you know what I say about him?”_

_“What?”_

_“Fuck Derek Hale, there’s other men out there that are way better looking and worth being with. I’m going to beat that fucker with an inch of his life. “_

_“He can hurt you Erica he’s an alpha.”_

_“He may be an alpha but he’s no longer my alpha and I can take him.”_

_After awhile things seemed to quite down, Stiles seemed to quite down. – looking down Erica seen Stiles finally fallen asleep after hours of crying and trying to find answers on why Derek would hurt him like this._

_Erica slid out from under Stiles sleeping body allowing him to lay down and stretch out, reaching her arm out behind his head she grabbed the throw blanket that laid on the back of the couch; unfolding the blanket she covered her sleeping friend looking at him with so much love, hurt and pain in her eyes._

_All because she hated seeing him like this; leaning down she pressed her lips to his forehead giving him a friendly goodnight kiss. Walking away from the couch she shuffled over to the coffee table snatching up her phone and sending out a text._

**_Erica to Scott – Scott listen Stiles is at my house with me, he’s okay I’m just going to let him stay for the night._ **

_With that being said Erica laid down her phone and heading for the shower so she could start getting herself ready for bed. When all the sudden she heard a knock on the front door._

**** _Turning around she headed for the door, jerking it open she stood face to face with Derek fucking Hale._

_“What do you want Hale?”_

_“Have you seen or heard from Stiles?” the look in his eyes looked as if he had been broken into a million pieces._

_“Why do you care?”_

_“Look I don’t have time for this Erica have you seen him or not?”_

_“Oh but you have time to fuck that bitch of yours don’t you Derek?”_

_“Erica please I need to find him.” Derek begged her._

_“No I haven’t heard from him; but even if I knew where he was I sure as hell wouldn’t tell your ass.” Erica hissed as she had just lied to the alpha._

_“Erica stop playing games with me, I know he’s been here I can smell his scent all over you.” the alpha growled._

_“And I can smell you little slut on you, so why don’t you just go back to worrying about her like you always do, because you wasn’t so worried about Stiles when you were fucking her tonight were you.” The beta growled back at the alpha._

_Tighten her grip on the door handle she slammed the door in the alphas face with having enough of his lying and cheating ways. – But the young beta could still hear her ex alpha yelling through her door._

_“Erica I’m not fucking playing with you open the fucking door and tell me where my boyfriend is.”_

_Turning around she began to walk away from the door daring the alpha to try and come through her door, just then she heard Stiles stir in his sleep knowing he could very well hear Derek’s voice._

_Jerking the door back open she landed a fist to the alpha’s mouth making him bleed._

_“Let me tell you something Derek, he’s not your fucking boyfriend anymore and maybe he never had been, you only wanted to get your dick wet so you used him and I; I won’t allow it to happen again now get the fuck off my door step before I tear your ass limb for limb.”  Her eyes glowed yellow with a look to kill._


	5. Chapter 5

_Erica turned away from the alpha slamming the door shut in his face. Leaving him with nothing more about Stiles then he already knew when showing up here._

_Sucking in a deep breath he held it in for a minute then let it go, as he folded his arms into his broad chest._

_“Erica if you know anything I need to know damn it, he took off from the loft driving like bat out of hell. I just want to make sure he’s okay!” Derek shouted through the large white door._

_Just then his phone beeped letting him know there was a new message, shoving his hand into his pocket he scrolled through it. Reading the message Derek shook his head hard now knowing that even his family had no idea where he was or could be._

_Because as far as they knew Stiles didn’t have any friends here in Beacon Hills, other than Erica and she didn’t seem to answer her phone when John had called it._

_Spinning around on his heel the alpha headed back to his car, plopping his ass in the driver’s seat he sped off down the road with only one plan in mind, which was doing nothing other than driving around looking for his boyfriend in strong hopes to find him soon and safe._

_Derek drove around for hours on end doing nothing other than looking up and down ever street and alley that he came across. The alpha had looked for so long his eyes began to burn due to being worn out and tried._

_Tearing his eyes away from the road he looked to the time seeing it was about three in morning; sucking a breath he rubbed his eyes. – trying to rid himself of the burning in his eyes._

_That’s when a quick shadow bolted across the road running right out in front of his car, causing him to slam down on the brakes stopping the car all together._

_Slamming his hands against the wheel Derek yelled out in anger. “Mother fucker!” the alpha barked._

_Once getting his thoughts back to together he reached for the door handle; opening the door the alpha climbed out of the car wanting to see what had almost caused him to wreck.- Derek walked around to the front of his car; And that when it all started._

_That’s when it all happened all within that minute Derek’s eyes had flashed a bright red, his breath caught in his throat, his whole body went numb like he couldn’t  feel a damn thing not even his own heart beating._

_Dropping to his knees he slid his arms up under the limb body that now laid in the middle of street, he cradled them into his chest._

_“Oh my god I’m so sorry.” The alpha howled out._

_Quickly getting back to his feet he carried them to the back of car only stopping long enough to open the car door and laying that person down in the back seat. – Back in the driver’s seat Derek throw the gear shift back into drive rushing to the hospital._

_When arriving at the hospital Derek once again cradled the body in his arms into his chest, with having no time to waste he ran inside the sliding the doors, instantly spotting Melisa._

_“I need help, somebody please help him!” his voice creaked with saddens._

_“Oh god Derek what happened?” Melisa quickly made her way over to where the alpha stood holding the younger boy._

_“I was out looking for Stiles, I looked away from the road for just a second to check the time, and he- he ran out in front of me; I tried hitting the brakes up it was too late.”_

_“Wait how do you know Stiles and why were you out looking for him, he was at home when I left leaving for work?”_

_“Now’s not that time to explain everything Ms.McCall; please just help him.”_

_Nodding her head Melisa grabbed the boy an empty bed, having the alpha place him down onto it so she could get him seen and quickly._

_Placing her hands on both sides of the bed she turned her head to look back over her shoulder._

_“We will talk about this later young man do you understand me?”_

_With having nothing left to say the alpha nodded his head to the mother of his boyfriend._

_Shuffling over to a chair the alpha plopped down once more tonight, with a small tilt of his head into his hands._

_In the mean time Derek must of fallen to sleep and hours had passed him by, upon waking up he was greeted by Melisa once more tonight._

_“Derek?”_

_“How is he?” The alpha was quick to mention the boy._

_“He’s Okay but we are admitting him for tonight just to keep watch.”_

_“Can I stay with him?”_

_Melisa only nodded her head to and then spoke again. “He’s in room 302.”_

_“Thank you.” he curved his lips in a smirk at Melisa._

_Using his hands he pushed himself up out of the chair heading to room 302, wanting nothing more than see the boy.  Once getting there he pushed the door open and walked inside the room and right to the bed._

_Leaning down he whispered in the younger male’s ear. “Hey I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. Not again I’m so sorry.”_

_Derek only left the boy when the need to use the rest room or something to drink came into play. But why would he stay with someone he didn’t even know maybe because he felt bad for not paying attention to the road and hitting him._

_Finally morning had arrived waking the alpha from a dead sleep; using the palm of his hand he scrubbed at his blue misty tired eyes._

_Only becoming on full alert when hearing the younger male groan out in pain; sitting up in the chair Derek leaned closer to bed._

_“How are you feeling?”_

_Turning his head to the side the younger male all but snapped the alpha’s head off. “Why do you care?”_

_“I care because I did this to you, I put you here.”_

_“Oh thanks a lot.”_

_“Don’t be like that.”_

_“What do you expect me to be like Derek fine and dandy?”_

_“No but.”_

_“But what Derek candy canes and lollipops.”_

_“Stiles please let me explain.”_

_“What is there left to explain Derek?”_

_“Everything how you got here, who brought you here, what happened with me and Braden, what happened with us. How I feel about you.”_

_“There isn’t any us anymore Derek you threw me to the wolfs for that little slut.” Stiles snapped again._

_“No I didn’t Stiles I don’t love her okay I told you she means nothing to me. Now you on the other hand do. Who the hell do you think brought you here?”_

_“Oh I don’t know the damn sandman himself.”_

_“Stop just fucking stop for two minutes; I brought you here because I did this to you. “_

_“Save it Derek I don’t want to hear it.”_

_“You need to hear it Stiles. I was out looking for you and couldn’t find you anywhere; I took my eyes off the road for a split second and there you come bolting across the damn street. What were you thinking? And in that minute I lost control when I saw it was you I hit.”_

_“So what you decide to play the hero and tough guy once again and think because saved me that I’m going to take your prince charming ass back, well you got another thing coming. “_

_With that being said Stiles rolled over on to his side turning his back to the alpha._

_Shaking his head Derek stood from his seat. “I just want you to know I love you and always will.”  With that Derek walked out of the room making his way back to the rest room._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sitting up in the hospital bed Stiles winced in pain as Melissa began to wrap his entire left arm in a cast, due to it being broken in four different spots from the hit of the Derek’s car._

_“I’m sorry hunny I know it hurts.” Melissa nodded her head towards her son’s arm._

_“Not your fault mom, it’s mine I shouldn’t have been out that late.”_

_“Speaking of what were you doing out so late, and why was Derek hale out looking for you?”_

_“Well there’s something I need to talk to you and dad about; I- I just don’t know how too.”  Stiles tore his eyes away from Melissa’s._

_“Oh hunny there’s nothing you can’t tell us that will make us not love you, even if you were to say you killed someone. We are your parents and love you no matter what. Now how about you explain to me why you were out three in morning, because you were at home when I left for work. “_

_“Scott and I had gone over Derek’s and something happened so I went home for a bit. I just didn’t want to be by myself, so I went to Erica’s for a bit; and then she went to bed so I left and was coming home when Derek hit me.”_

_“What happened that made you leave Derek’s?”_

_Hanging his head Stiles locked his eyes with the floor as they began to burn from welling up with tears, scared to tell his mom that he was gay and seeing Derek of all guys._

_His face turning blood red, his body began to shake with fear as he tried to hold back the tears, knowing there was no way of getting out of this conversation._

_“Like I said mom there’s something I need to you. I-I’m –g-ga-gay.” Stiles sobbed and choked out the word gay._

_“Awe hunny I already knew that and don’t ask me how it’s just something a parent can pick up on. But that doesn’t explain why Derek Hale was out looking for you, or what happened to make you leave there without your brother.”Her voice was soft, calm and understanding._

_Making Stiles look back up at her with look of sadness to it, his eyes widen as he opened his mouth to speak again until hearing his father’s voice not being so calm._

_“Where in the living hell were you the other night boy?”_

_“I was at Erica’s house.”_

_“You scared the living hell out of me Stiles; learn to answer your damn phone when I call it!” John‘s voice was high pitched, loud angry and mean._

_“I didn’t have it with me; I must have left it at Derek’s house. I’m sorry.”_

_This only pissed Melissa off due to their son being hurt and John just came in yelling at him without a care in the world and in the middle of their conversation. – Turning around she glared to her husband._

_“John stop, he’s been through enough in the last three days, speaking of we were in the middle of a conversation; can you step out and let me have a minute alone with our son.”_

_With a roll of his eyeballs john turned on his heel and headed back out the door, with not even knowing his son was sitting there with a broken heart and arm._

_“Sorry about your dad hunny he’s just worried about you. But anyhow you may continue.”_

_“As I was saying I’m gay and have been seeing Derek for a little over a year now; and that night I um ended things with him, because he had someone else over she was all over him. I tried to play it off and act like it didn’t bother me because of the fact of him being gay, but I couldn’t take it anymore so I left. And then I felt bad and went back to tell him I was sorry about over reacting.”_

_“Not to cut you off or anything but did you just say she.”_

_“Yes she.” Stiles said with a small smirk._

_“Why was there a girl all over him when he’s gay I just don’t understand that.”_

_“I don’t know but when I went back to say I was sorry his tongue was shoved down her throat like he was trying to taste what she ate for breakfast.”_

_“Oh wow so then what happened?”_

_“Well I ended things with him and pretty much told him to fuck off and I left, so then I went to Erica’s house and stayed there for while but then she went to bed; so I left and was coming home when he hit me. That’s why he was out looking for me.”_

_Melissa stayed quiet for a minute until looking back up at her crying son. “Hunny I’m so sorry he hurt you.” instantly wrapping her arms around Stiles body._

_“But I want you to listen to me okay; there are more men out there that will be more than happy to be with you. And if he’s going to be like that with you then he doesn’t know what he’s missing out on you.”_

_“I know mom but I think why it hurts so bad is because I honestly fell in love with him and I going to tell him this weekend and then that happened. “_

_Soon after Melissa along with Stiles headed out of the hospital room and out to her car. – it had been three days since Stiles was admitted in the hospital due to Derek running him over who in which he hasn’t seen or heard high heaven from since that night._

_Getting home Stiles went right to his room only to strip out of his three day old clothes and into new ones.  Tossing on a plain white t shirt and black jogging pants he plopped down on the bed, but not before snatching his other phone off the night stand._

_Scrolling through it he came to a stop once finding Derek’s number sending him a text._

**_Stiles to Derek- you say you care about me so much but yet it had been three days since the accident and I haven’t seen or heard from you. So that goes to show me that you don’t give two shits about me. Have fun fucking with that little slut. I just hope that when your dick in her that you’re realizing what you fucked up._ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait on updating. but here's an one now hope it holds you all over.

 

 

Derek woke to the bitter sound of his phone buzzing on the night stand beside his bed, flipping up on his side he reached out for the phone. Griping it in his hand; he read the bitter nasty sounding text, he had just received from his former boyfriend. 

 

The alpha was stunned at the choice of words Stiles had chose to use, Derek rolled to his back once more tossing the phone to the side. 

 

He just couldn’t understand how Stiles thought that he didn’t care about him, after everything they been through together. 

 

“Damn it, Stiles. “ Derek Huffed out. Climbing out of the bed, making his way to the dresser. Snatching out a long sleeve shirt and tossed it on over top his black tank- top. 

 

He quickly ran down the spiral staircase and out the door , full on knowing right where he was going. Thought he didn’t have a clue on what he say when he got there. 

 

Nor did he even know if Stiles wanted to see him; but right this point in time he couldn’t give two shits it, he had to prove to Stiles he still cared, that he still loved him and wanted him. 

 

While driving the only thing he could think of was his former boyfriend.  When arriving Derek  climbed out of the car and all but walked to the door. 

 

Raising his hand he knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered, because he be damned if he was going to leave without talking to Stiles, with allowing Stiles to think he wants no part of him. 

 

The alpha began pacing the deck, when suddenly the door was jerked open revealing Scott. 

 

“What are you doing Here?  Thought i was coming to your place tonight.”  Scott Still had no idea that his alpha and brother was seeing each other. 

 

“Yeah, is Stiles home?” 

 

“Um i think so, why?” 

 

“I need to see him.” Derek very quickly barked. 

 

“Okay i’ll go see if he’s up, want to come in for a minute?” 

 

Derek followed Scott inside to living room and waited there, while Scott went to see if Stiles was home and awake. 

 

Upstairs Scott knocked on Stiles door, only to hear him yell out for whoever it was to come in. 

 

“Hey, what’s up?”  Stiles said as he looked up to his brother standing before him. 

“Huh nothing really, but um you have company.” 

 

“Oh, who is it?” Stiles kinked his eyebrows. 

 

“Derek,” 

 

“What does want?” the brown eyed boy hissed out. 

 

“Says he has to talk to you.” 

 

“Tell him i’m sleeping, that i took some meds because my arm is really hurting today.” Stiles voice so angry he could shoot fire from his lungs. 

 

“He be able to tell i’m lying, werewolf remember?” Scott snickered a bit. 

 

“Right, i forgot.” Stiles sadly smirked back at his big brother. 

 

Tossing his feet off the bed Stiles managed to push himself up out of the bed. “Thanks for the help there bud!” Stiles smirked at Scott. 

 

Stiles made it about halfway down the steps when he could smell Derek’s scent. The scent he use to love waking up to and falling asleep with, but now all it did was make him cringe. 

 

“What do you want Hale?” 

 

“We need to talk.” 

 

“There’s nothing to talk about, i said how i feel.  Please just go.” 

 

“No.” Derek barked back folding his arms into his chest. 

 

“What do you mean No? I don’t want to talk to you, i don’t want to see you. I don’t want you here, or anywhere near me.” Stiles growled back. 

 

“You heard me, No i’m not leaving until we work this out. “ 

 

“What don’t you understand there’s nothing to work out Derek, you fucked it all up!” Stiles yelled. 

 

“What are you talking about? We have us to work out Stiles. Please just talk to me about this.” 

 

“I already told you there is no us anymore, you fucked it up. You threw it all away you did this not me!” 

 

“Tell me how to fix this, fix us. I want us back baby i miss you, god do i miss you. “  Derek felt if his insides were on fire. 

 

“No you don’t, know what you miss? You miss getting your dick hard and wet. You miss me giving in and breaking down and fucking you every time we fight. That’s what you miss Derek. Well i’m not doing it any fucking more, i said i was done and i mean it now leave!” Stiles eyes filled with tears as they began to burn. 

 

“How can you sit there and say all i ever cared about  was having sex with you? Yes the sex with us was great one of our best traits, but that’s not true. I actually miss laying on the couch holding  you, while watch just any damn thing. I miss talking to you every night before going to bed. I miss just you fuck having sex. “ 

 

“If you cared as half as much as you say you do then; then you wouldn’t of  _ fucked  _ her Derek, you wouldn’t of cheated on me, you wouldn’t of allowed her to be all over you the other night. Not while i was there!” 

 

“Wait damn minute Stiles, you were the one who said you didn’t want anyone to know about us, you didn’t want you're family to know we were together. The only person you ever told was Ercia, how do you think i felt huh? You think that didn’t hurt me, you think that didn’t bother me? I thought you were ashamed of us.” 

 

“No i was never ashamed of you Derek, nor was i ashamed of being in love with you. And still till this day i’m not ashamed of it. I just wasn’t ready to tell my family i was fucking a guy. Because i know how my family is.” 

 

Stiles took a step closer to Derek even more pissed then he was when Derek first showed up here. 

 

“The only reason she was here the other night was because i needed a cover Stiles, i understand you wasn’t ready to tell everyone; that’s why she was there. That’s why i had been seeing her, all the guy were ragging me about being with someone.” 

 

“So, Why didn’t you just tell them you had someone, that you were already seeing someone?”

 

“I did tell them i was seeing someone, but it’s not like i could just come out and say it was you. Now could i?”

 

“Okay needing a cover i understand Derek, and acting like you were seeing her is different; but you wasn’t acting. What i saw wasn’t acting that; that was real. Just because you couldn’t tell them it were me that you were seeing, didn’t give you the right to stick you're dick in her Derek. That didn’t mean you had to actually do anything with her; other then put on a happy damn show, that’s it! But no you took it above and beyond that. You took it to far!” 

  
  


Scott tried of all the yelling and confusion step in between the two of them and yelled as loud as he could. 

 

“Hey! Shut the fuck up both of you.” Catching their attention they both glared to the true alpha. 

 

“So the both of you mean to tell me you already knew each other when i introduced you?” 

 

“Yes!”Derek barked. 

 

“And you didn’t care to tell me? Let alone you two were or are dating?” 

 

“That is all on your brother, i on the other hand wanted to tell people; but i guess Stiles was just ashamed of being with me.  I was happy about being with him.” 

 

“Yeah you were so happy about being with me, you fucked someone else!” 

 

“Stiles shut the hell up a minute.” Scott glared to his brother. 

 

“Is that why you took off the night, because bradin was with Derek?” 

 

“Not exactly, i left because i couldn’t stand the sight of  her being all over him, and he just didn’t seem to mind. He just didn’t care i was sitting there.” Hot tears now slide down Stiles’ face as he looked back over the alpha. 

 

Taking a step closer to his brother he threw his arm around his shoulder. “Why did you feel like you couldn’t tell me Stiles? You know you can tell me anything.” 

 

“I- It wasn’t you i was worried about Scott, i know you wouldn’t judge me.” Stiles hung his head ashamed of lying to his brother. 

 

“It dad, wasn’t it?”  Scott didn’t even need a response through words, he could just tell by the way Stiles tighten his stance. 

 

“It wasn’t just him, it was my mom too. I don’t know how they react to the new. Or make them feel like my being gay is on them.” his eyes became red from rubbing them. 

Glancing back over at the alpha, Stiles lifted his hands in defeat, now telling Derek why he wasn’t ready. 

  
“I’m so sorry i made you feel like i was ashamed of you, of us but that’s not the case. Now you know.”  and just like that Stiles was back up the steps heading to his room. Embarrassed of his actions.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey bud,” John opened Stiles’ bedroom door. 

 

“Hey, what’s up?” 

 

“Listen you’re mom called and said she thinks you should start heading out, so you can be there by morning. She will be there to pick you up. “ john sighed hating that his son had to leave so soon. 

 

“Alright, um i just got a few more things to pack up. Than we can go.” 

 

“Sorry bud i have to work, see if Isaac or someone can take you.” 

 

Nodding his head Stiles stuffed his hand down in his pocket, fishing around for his phone. When finding it he texted a couple different people, anyone and everyone besides Derek. 

 

Placing his phone on the bed he went back to packing, when he came across an old picture of the alpha and himself. “Boy those were the days.” Stiles shook his head laying it down on it’s face. 

 

Within a few minutes he was done with all his packing, noticing there was no replies he  grabbed his back and headed for the stairs. Where he seen Scott and Isaac coming up. 

 

“Hey!” Stiles sadly said passing the two. 

 

“I thought you be out of here by now?” 

 

“Yeah well, dad had to leave for work, mom is at work and no one is answering me. So i guess i’m walking.” 

 

“Stiles that’s a long walk, and it’s hot out. “ Scott stated. 

 

“I don’t really have a choice.” 

 

“Where are you going?” Isaac asked. 

 

“To the bus station, i’m leaving today.” 

 

“I could take you.” Isaac offered. 

 

“Man i don’t want you to go out of your way.” 

 

“It’s not a problem.” 

 

Soon after they rolled out heading for the bus station, so Stiles could get home. - meanwhile there was knock on the their door. -Going to the door Scott pulled it open. 

“Hey” 

 

“Hey is Stiles home, i tried calling him, but he’s bitching my calls. “ Derek rambled on. 

 

“Umm his phone might be off, he left for the bus station. He’s going back home.” 

 

“Wait, hold up a second; what do you mean he’s leaving?” Derek’s voice was thick with a hiss. 

 

“He’s going back to Texas today.” Scott informed the alpha. 

 

“How long ago did he leave?” 

 

“Oh i don’t know, maybe about a half hour ago.” Scott looked to the clock hanging on the wall. 

 

Derek hung his head in disbelief that Stiles would actually leave without saying anything, with telling him; sure they had a falling out but he didn’t think it was that bad, for Stiles to leave with a goodbye. 

 

“Alright man, thanks. “ Derek nodded his head, before starting back to his car; heading for the bus station. 

He wanted and needed to see him, talk to him. 

 

Racing to the bus station Derek hope and prayed he made it there in time, climbing out of the car he went inside the building. - averting his eyes he seen on sign of Stiles inside. 

 

Derek wander the bus station grounds, until something caught his eye. “Stiles!” Derek shouted for the boy. 

 

Seeing that Stiles didn’t hear him he took of in a flight, running towards the high school boy. He just got there in time to see Stiles boarding the bus. 

 

Gently gripping his arm Derek pulled him back off the bus.”You were going to leave without telling me?” 

 

“That was the plan!”  Stiles eyes were cold as ice. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I thought we were okay now.” 

 

“Well you thought wrong. I have to go Derek. “ 

\

“Why is he here?” Derek nodded his head towards his beta. 

 

Turning his head Stiles looked back and forth between the alpha and beta. “Who him?” Stiles said with a hint of sas.  

 

“Yes him, what you with him now?” Derek questioned his Ex. there was just something about Isaac being with Stiles that he didn’t like. He just couldn’t put his finger on it just yet. 

 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business Derek, you're with brendan right? So why do you care?” 

 

“Are you ever going to let that go Stiles, i’ve begged and pleaded with you for almost three months now, c’mon give me a break.” 

 

“I gotta go Derek.” Stiles turned his back to the alpha and his beta. Boarding the bus he found a spot to sit, all the way in back next to the window, where no one could crowd him. 

 

Shortly after the bus pulled off leaving Derek and Isaac in the dust, out of sight out of mind. And stiles no longer how to worry about them. 

 

Derek waited to the bus was gone before opening his mouth his beta. “Are you seeing him?” 

 

“No!” Isaac kinked his eyebrows up at Derek. 

 

“Than why are you here?” 

 

“He needed a ride, that’s all. Why do you care anyhow?” Isaac barked at his alpha. 

 

“I’ve noticed the two of you have gottne offaly close here lately.” Derek hissed. 

 

“Well not that you need to know our business Derek, but we are just friends. “ Isaac’s voice was thick, deep with anger. 

 

“Just check this out Isaac, i know you like him, i know you want him; want to be with him.” Derek began to growl. 

 

“Why is it any of your business Derek, you did him wrong; not the other way around. I’m just trying to be a good friend to the boy.” 

 

“I can feel it Isaac, smell it, see it, sense it, you want him. And it will never happen. He’s mine.” Derek made sure to put the roar in voice, letting the beta know to back off. 

 

“Obviously not .” 

 

“There’s nothing you can do or say that will keep him from me. We are meant to be together, so like i said Stiles’ is mine leave him alone.” 

 

“Just because he’s your true mate Derek, doesn’t mean he has to be with you. He has to make that choice, you can’t even knot him without having permission first. So go ahead try to scare me off because it won’t work. “  The beta growled once more, letting Derek know nothing he did scared him. 

 

Turning his back Isaac walked off heading back to his car, when he heard Derek’s roar echo in his ears. 

  
“Isaac I’m warning you, back off and leave Stiles alone or you will pay. You don’t mess with an alpha’s mate. “ 


End file.
